theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SONY Wonder
Sony Wonder (founded as Sony Kids’ Music) is a kids and family entertainment arm of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sony Wonder began making VeggieTales media in 2003 and ended doing so three years later. 2003 Prints * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (February 4, 2003) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (February 4, 2003) * The Wonderful World of Autotainment (May 20, 2003) * Larry-Boy and the Good and Bad Eggly (June 10, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) * The Cucumber Collection (December 16, 2003) Reprints * Rack, Shack, and Benny (February 4, 2003) * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 4, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 20, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 20, 2003) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (August 5, 2003) 2004 Prints * The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack (June 8, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera Sampler DVD (July 20, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera (August 31, 2004) * Holiday Double Feature (October 5, 2004) * Silly Song Sampler (October 5, 2004) * The Complete Silly Song Collection (November 9, 2004) Reprints * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (February 10, 2004) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (February 10, 2004) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 10, 2004) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 10, 2004) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (May 18, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (May 18, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (May 18, 2004) * Are You My Neighbor? (August 31, 2004) * Rack, Shack and Benny (August 31, 2004) * Josh and the Big Wall (August 31, 2004) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 31, 2004) * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (October 5, 2004) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (October 5, 2004) * Very Silly Songs! (November 9, 2004) (VHS release and part of The Complete Silly Song Collection) * The End of Silliness? (November 9, 2004) (VHS release and part of The Complete Silly Song Collection) * Silly Songs from the Crisper (November 9, 2004) * More Silly Songs from the Crisper (November 9, 2004) 2005 Prints * More Silliness (January 11, 2005) * Duke and the Great Pie War (March 8, 2005) * Heroes of the Bible: A Great Pie War, A Selfish King, and a Big Fish (March 8, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 28, 2005) * Bob's Favorite Stories (June 28, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (November 1, 2005) Reprints * An Easter Carol (March 8, 2005) 2006 Prints * Sheerlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 14, 2006) * More of Bob's Favorite Stories (March 14, 2005) * Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (August 1, 2006) * VeggieTales Sing-Along: Dance of the Cucumber (August 1, 2006) * VeggieTales Sing-Along: Do the Moo Shoo (August 1, 2006) * Silly Sing Along 6: Super Rockin' Singing (August 29, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 7, 2006) Reprints * Are You My Neighbor? (March 14, 2006) * A Snoodle's Tale (August 1, 2006) Trivia * The 2004 reprints of Are You My Neighbor?, Rack Shack and Benny and Josh and the Big Wall! was released on the same day as Sumo of the Opera. * The 2004 reprint of Heroes of the Bible was released on the same day as Holiday Double Feature. * The 2005 reprint of An Easter Carol was released on the same day as Duke and the Great Pie War. * The 2006 reprint of Are You My Neighbor? was released on the same month as Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. * The 2006 reprint of A Snoodle's Tale was released on the same month as Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple. Category:Companies Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment